


Reciprocation

by Alletsiva (Avistella)



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Missionary Position, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Alletsiva
Summary: Louis makes you feel good.
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein), Louis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Reciprocation

It’s just like any other evening, and everybody at the base is doing their own little thing. Of course, this includes you and Louis as well, though it seems as though you’re busy with each other. A pile of clothes lie abandoned on the floor, and the sound of hushed whimpers and quiet moans fill the bedroom. Louis’ fingers are interlaced with your own, pinning your hands down to the bed as he thrusts into you, deep and slow.

He stares down at you with lidded eyes, watching your chest rise and fall to desperately catch your breath. Your head is turned to the side, eyes screwed shut and brows knitted together with pleasure as you part your lips and moan. Your skin is incredibly flushed, and beads of sweat trail down your face, causing strands of hair to stick to your face. You look beautiful like this, Louis thinks idly to himself. You’re always pretty in his eyes, but to see you brought down to this state because of him is something else entirely.

He shifts around, changing his position and angle of his thrusts. The tip of his cock brushes against a certain part inside you that makes you squeeze your hands holding his, andnyou bite down at your lower lip to suppress the cry you want to let out. You’re just as quiet in bed as you are outside it, but Louis doesn’t particularly mind, so long as he can see you like this.

“ _There?_ ” He asks out of breath, putting all of his focus into hitting that one spot over and over again. His question is innocent, simply wanting to find the things that make you feel good, but there’s a bit of an edge in his voice as though he’s holding back a more primal part of himself. “Does it feel good there?”

You wordlessly nod your head, your legs trembling as you lift your hips off the bed and push into Louis even further. You want him. You want _all of him_. He thought you were a pretty innocent woman at first, but it turns out your body is actually quite lewd. You’re incredibly wet and tight around him, desperately clenching around his thick cock and wanting to pull him in even _more_ and _more_. Even if you don’t say much, your body alone does enough of the talking for you.

Louis lets go of one of your hands. His fingers slide in between your joined bodies and finds your clit, prompting you to audibly gasp. You bring your free hand over to your mouth and bite down onto your index finger as Louis relentlessly rubs at the sensitive bundle of nerves, bringing you closer and closer to the edge. You’re so overwhelmed by how _good_ he makes you feel, tears prick at the corner of your eyes before your orgasm washes over you completely.

You throw your head back with a silent scream, your toes curling as nothing but white fills your vision. Louis refuses to stop or slow down with his ministrations, barely keeping his own climax at bay to help you ride out the waves of your pleasure for as long as possible. It’s only when the tension starts to leave your body does he finally stop, carefully pulling out as to not stimulate you any further when you’re so sensitive.

After regaining your senses, you reach out and delicately wrap your fingers around his throbbing cock. He hasn’t cum yet. The revenant lets out a shaky moan, prompting you to smile at him. He breathes out your name, almost as if asking for a request from you.

Your smile widens, and it looks far too innocent for the current situation at hand, but that doesn’t matter. What _does_ matter is trying to help Louis return the favour. “Here, let me do it…”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my Tumblr](https://avistella.tumblr.com/) for more of my writing! (I may or may not accept requests with Louis bc I love him and want excuses to write more of him)


End file.
